Beware the Snow Monster
During a hard cold night, Terra has created a ice cave for Kiva, while he stands watch. After that crazy night, Kiva woke up and sees Terra came out of the dropship with supplies at hand. Kiva: Did you get the supplies, my love? Terra: Yes. Everything we need is in this bag. Kiva: Well, that's good. Terra: You know, finding the artifact was a lot tougher than I thought. Kiva: I'll say. Terra: Unless.. Kiva, can I see your totem? Kiva: Okay. - Terra connects the two totems into one. The combined totem shines a bright light. Terra: Okay, place your hand on top of the totem. - Kiva holds Terra's hand, with the totem, and a trail of light appeared before them. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. Terra: Sasha once said to me that 'my light will always reach to another light, making it stronger and always find the best partner.' Kiva: Wow.. Terra: At least, that's what she tells about me.. Kiva: I know. - As they got out of the cave, a man with a dogsled is headed towards them. Terra: From one strange encounter to another.. This is starting to get, well... Kiva: Weird? Terra: You're right, sweet pea. I'm surprised. Kiva: It was a lucky guess. - The man suddenly got Hermey and Rudolph out a snowy wall. ???: Hey, you'll get frost bitten that'a way. Terra: Hey, thanks for helping our friends out, sir. Kiva: Yeah, Mr... ???: Oh, I get it! The name's Yukon Cornelius, the greatest frost-pecker in the north!! Kiva: Well, Yukon... I'm Kiva and this is my boyfriend, Terra. Terra: And here's Rudolph and Hermey. What are you doing all the way over here, anyway? Yukon: This is my land. And you know, it's rich with gold. GOLD!! Gold and silver, Silver and gold! Kiva: Wow... Terra: I don't think you're gonna find anything like that here. Yukon: Ah, well. I'm off to refresh my supplies. I'll give you a lift, if you like. Kiva: Thanks, Yukon. Terra: It's pointless to hop in for myself. It'll slow the dogs down. I'll try to keep up. Yukon: Suit yourself. Hop aboard, mates. - Refuse to go any longer, Yukon was forced to pull the sled himself. Until, the snow monster unexpectedly showed up and roars. Kiva: Yikes! Terra: The Snow Monster! It must have followed us! - The snow monster gets closer to the group. Terra: There's no other choice! Run!! - Both Yukon and Terra ran from the monster until they are caught in a dead end. Rudolph: We're trapped! There's no way out! - Then, Terra has an idea to save Kiva. Kiva: Um, Terra.. Any ideas? Terra: Already got one. - Terra turns on his armor, transformed his Keyblade and lands next to the sled. Terra: We float our way across. Hurry! Kiva: I'm hurrying!! I'm hurrying!! - Kiva moves quickly towards with Terra and rides with him, while Yukon used his pick to crack the ice as a raft. The snow monster can't reach them that way and Terra's plan worked. Yukon: Observe - The Bumble's one weakness. - The snow monster tries to swim towards them, but it sank into the frozen waters. Yukon: That Bumble sinks!! Kiva: Sweet! - The monster got out of the waters and still can't reach them. Yukon: Yukon Cornelius scores again! Terra: That was too close.. Are you okay, cute bunny? Kiva: I'm alright. - Terra holds the combined totem and follows the lighted path, while Yukon decided to hunt for silver instead. Category:Scenes